


Yellow Fire Truck

by martianwahtney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: where Sam plays with yellow fire truck, Cas colors, and along the way become best friends.





	

There was a little yellow fire truck that Sam always played with. It was an unusual toy, none of the other kids liked to play with it, and the teacher wasn’t entirely sure where it had come from.

To Sam, the yellow fire truck was different than the red ones that showed up to their house that night. Dean told him all about it. This fire truck, the yellow one, always got every family member out of the house just in time. Mommy’s weren’t left behind.

A week after Sam showed up to the school and started to play with the toy, a boy named Castiel started to sit near him.

“Hi Sammy,”

“Hi Castie,”

Every morning it was the same. Sam would go for the yellow fire truck, and Castiel would sit next to him and color. When Castiel was particularly proud of something he drew, or colored, he would show it to Sam. Sam would always point out what he liked most about the picture. The two would smile at each other before going back to their toys.

“Momma gave me two bags of gummies, do you want one?”

Sam looked up from where he was sitting to see Castiel standing there, a packet of gummy bears in his small hand.

“Ok,” Sam said a little uncertainly.

Cas plopped down next to Sam and handed him the packet. For a while they were quiet.

“Look! This one has an extra arm!” they both peered at the gummy in Sam’s hand before giggling and trying to find more gummies with extra limbs.

–

It wasn’t long before Castiel started to draw small stick figures, people for Sam’s little yellow fire truck to save. All the people Cas drew were always saved by Sam’s fire truck. No one died, and no one got left behind. Everyone always lived happily ever after.

–

“How come your mommy doesn’t give you gummies?” Castiel asked on afternoon.

“Cause she died,” Sam replied quietly, his small shoulders sagging.

“Oh,” Cas said as he bit a third arm off of a blue gummy.

“My daddy’s up in heaven, he probably knows your momma!”

“Really?” Sam asked uncertainly.

“Yea! Momma says everybody’s friends in heaven,” Cas said solemnly. Sam smiled cautiously and took the gummy Cas offered him.

“Wanna go play fire truck?”

“Yea!”

–

“Do you wanna be the fire truck today?” Sam asked.

“Yea!”

That day they traded places, Sam drew the people and the houses and fire, and Castiel drove the yellow fire truck to save the day.

“I like drawing better,” Castiel said when their playtime was over.

“Ok,” Sam said easily. He liked being the fire truck better anyway. It was fun getting to save the day.

–

“Bye Sammy!” Castiel called as he was led away by his mother. Naomi paused long enough for little Cas to look over his shoulder and wave at the other boy.

“Bye Castie!” Sam yelled back before he grabbed his brother’s hand. The two headed right for an old black car.

“Who was that, angel?” Naomi asked.

“Sam! He’s my best friend,” Castiel replied.

–

The next day Sam wasn’t in class. Castiel thought his friend was just sick, he’d be back later. But the next day came, and so did the next, and by that next Monday, Castiel realized that Sam wasn’t going to come back. And so Cas continued to color and tried to ignore the yellow fire truck that Sam left sitting there.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for the supernatural prompt challenge. September's prompt was childhood, my personal prompt was toys.


End file.
